Shirley Bennett
| name = Shirley Bennett | aka = "Big Cheddar" | actor = Yvette Nicole Brown | first = Pilot | birthdate =The 1970's | hometown = Denver, Colorado | major = Business | occupation = Businesswoman and owner of Shirley's Sandwiches; former fry cook and home-maker | family = Andre Bennett (ex-husband), Elijah, Jordan and Ben Bennet (sons) | relationship = | twitter = Shirley_GCC | cc =campus-connect/shirley-bennett }} Bio Personality . While she is proud to be an African American woman and a mother she tries not to be defined by just those characteristics. Her age is something she is very sensitive about as she is one of the older study group members and often tries to prove to them that she is still relevant . She becomes the "mother hen" of the group often offering unwanted advice or opinions to the other members . She admits to having a gossiping problem, one which has cost her past relationships by needlessly stirring the pot between her friends . It's been suggested by the study group that she also has a baking problem and tries too hard to be liked by baking goods for everyone . She often struggles with tolerance for the other faiths of the non-Christian members of the study group . She has gone as far as trying to covertly baptize Annie (who is Jewish) at a pool party and suggested they baptize Abed (who is Muslim) while he was in a catatonic state .}} color=1 |image=Shirley_season_one.jpg |caption=Shirley in [[Season One |quote=I wasted fifteen years of my life on a man who left me with nothing but stretch marks and a foggy memory of two bland orgasms and now it's time to get what's mine! |cite=Shirley, "Introduction to Film" |text=Shirley is invited to a Spanish study group by Abed along with a few other classmates. Although she discovers it's fake, she and the rest of the members decide to form a real one. She spends the year struggling to accept the fact her marriage is over and trying to build a new life while balancing the responsibilities left over from her old one. She eventually manages to juggle both her academic life and personal life all while trying to fit in with her new friends in the study group. She becomes close to Britta but comes into conflict with Pierce on a few occasions. The end of the year sees her supporting Britta bid for Tranny Queen and trying to offer the younger woman some advice on her relationship with Jeff. |episodes="Pilot": Shirley gets invited to a Spanish study group by Abed. "Spanish 101': Shirley and Annie, at Britta's suggestion, decide to hold a protest against Gautamala in honor of journalist who was killed by the government there. "Social Psychology": Shirley bonds with Jeff over a mutual love of gossiping. "Football, Feminism and You": Shirley teaches Britta the importance of female bonding when going to the women's restroom together "Introduction to Statistics": Shirley projects her own anger at her husband for leaving her onto Jeff who she believes left Britta for Slater. "Debate 109": Shirley is frightened by Abed's ability to predict the future. "Environmental Science": Shirley asks Pierce to help her on her presentation for economics class. "The Politics of Human Sexuality": Shirley and Britta help Annie break into the Deans office so she can get a good look at a anatomically correct statue she is supposed to put a condom on as part of a presentation at the STD Fair. "Comparative Religion": Wanting peace during the holiday season, Shirley tries to stop Jeff from fighting Mike. "Communication Studies": Annie and Shirley team up to play a prank on Ben Chang who humiliated Troy and Pierce. "Basic Genealogy": Shirley introduces Abed to her children Elijah and Jordan during Greendale's Family Day event. "Beginner Pottery": Shirley excels in boating class while Pierce is forced out of the class. "The Science of Illusion": Shirley and Annie team up as campus security volunteers and investigate what appears to be a macabre April fool's day joke. "The Art of Discourse": Shirley asks that the group kick Pierce out after he goes too far with a prank he pulled on her. "Modern Warfare": Shirley competes in the schools Paintball assassination game for the prize and after being eliminated is later rewarded the prize by Jeff who won the contest. |pictures= Sc 9.jpg 1x04-Jeff Shirley.jpg PTR-Shirley's First Keg Stand.png }} Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Relationships In the study group . In the spirit of the holiday season, she also tries to persuade Jeff not to fight Mike the campus bully . In their third year at school together, they learn about a shared history together . When Shirley was twelve years old she bullied a ten-year-old Jeff during a foosball game. This incident had a profound effect on both of them as Shirley realized she went too far, gave up bullying and became a more caring person. They have made peace with each other over the past and have since developed a close relationship .}} . After meditating all summer at a religious retreat, Pierce returned with a friendlier attitude, and Shirley welcomed him back to the study group. Later in their third year, Pierce and Shirley form a business partnership and open a Sandwich shop at Greendale |notable="The Art of Discourse", "Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts", "Introduction to Finality"}}. . Troy once proposed a secret alliance between the two of them to win the 2010 Paintball Assassin game before being eliminated . In their Sophomore year together at Greendale, Troy learned through a voice mail Chang sent him that he and Shirley might have hooked up during the Halloween no one could remember and kept it to himself until he could verify it . When battle lines were drawn between Troy and Abed in their Pillow and Blanket war, Shirley joined Troy's and told her husband Andre it was so that "Britta doesn't put him on the weed." |notable="Pillows and Blankets", "Paranormal Parentage", "Economics of Marine Biology"}}. Other notable relationships Class history | major2 = Undeclared | enrol2 = 2014? | grad2 | classes2= }} Trivia * Shirley's favorite movie is Doc Hollywood. * Prior to her first year, Shirley had a drinking problem. * In the Community College Chronicles, Shirley is played by Dioni Snyder. * Shirley is excellent at Foosball as of Foosball and Nocturnal Vigilantism. Videos thumb|400px|center|Best of Shirley - Season 1 Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Pairings Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters